Undying Love
by blondejazzkat
Summary: What would happen if Bella had been turned into a vamp after Twilight? Edward couldn’t save Bella in time. When she wakes up, she’s alone and can’t remember anything...except that she wants to destroy Edward Cullen. There will be Volturi. Full sum inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm not SM…obviously. I don't own crap. Blahblahblah. Hope that's enough of a disclaimer for you! =)**

**Summary: What would happen if Bella had been turned into a vampire after Twilight? Edward couldn't find Bella by the time she was bitten by James. When Bella wakes up, she's alone, and can't remember anything. She thinks Edward turned her and abandoned her, so she's pretty pissed. She ends up traveling the world, trying to keep away from Edward at all costs. Heartbroken and determined, Edward vows he will find Bella. Only, he's not the only one searching for her. The Volturi plan to find Bella and recruit her to their guard before Edward can get to her. But what do they have in store for Bella? **

**Undying Love **

Prologue

**

Silence.

That was the very first thing I noticed.

My eyes were closed and I was afraid to open them. It was so quiet, and I could feel myself lying on shards of glass and wood. Where was I? What happened? I felt so very strange. I slowly flexed my fingers and…I couldn't explain it. I felt different. 'But different from what?' I wondered, as my mind and memory felt oddly blank, much like a white canvas.

As I lay there drowning in silence and confusion, I suddenly became hyper aware of my senses. I could feel my ears begin to perk. There was something, far away. It sounded like children's laughter. It sounded far and yet so close, as I could hear everything they were saying.

"Wait up Cindy! That's not fair. You gave yourself a head start!" It sounded like a little girl riding a bicycle, laughing as she chased after her giggling friend. The sound faded slowly, but I could still hear every little thing. The birds chirping, doors to houses and cars slamming, the sound of traffic passing by for miles and miles…a key unlocking the door to this very room at this exact moment.

"OH MY GOD!" a woman yelled, as she began to open the door to find what was inside.

'Wait!' I thought with a start. My eyes jolted open in fear and I silently willed time to stop. Was I supposed to be here? One look at the utterly destroyed ballerina studio surrounding me told me that I wasn't. I slowly got up, awaiting the reaction from this woman who would undoubtedly blame me for this mess.

And yet…as I got up to look at the woman, I realized that something strange had occurred. The woman was frozen in place, and I mean _literally_ frozen in place. Her mouth was gaping open as if she were still speaking, and one leg was off the ground, as if she had been in the middle of taking a step. I slowly walked towards her, waiting to see if she would move again. But she stayed as she was, as if she were a manikin awkwardly positioned. I then realized that all the outside noise had stopped. No longer were the birds chirping, car horns blaring or traffic passing by.

It was utterly silent.

I slowly walked up to the woman, afraid and confused. When I got close enough to touch her, I stopped and looked at her still-figure. That's when I took my first breath. A big whiff, as air whooshed into my lungs for the first time since awakening. For a fleeting moment I wondered how I'd been able to…not breathe…for so long. But the thought was immediately distracted by the overwhelming scent before me.

My nose scrunched as I took another whiff, and I jerked back in disgust. 'Ugh!' It was blood! I felt my innards turn, but not only in disgust…there was a kind of hunger as well. I studied this woman—my prey—with a newfound interest. She was still as she had been when I first looked at her: completely frozen in place. I would have thought she was dead if I couldn't smell the warm blood. But, it wasn't coursing through her veins as it should have been. Even the blood was at a stand-still.

That's when I realized it.

I rushed to the only mirror that was still partially intact within the whole room. The speed at which I got there surprised me, but only helped to confirm my suspicions. Looking into the mirror, I gasped at the strange being I saw before me.

Pale. Pale as the full moon on a cloud-free night. Silky nutmeg-colored hair cascaded all the way down my back, stopping right above my bum. My eyes locked onto my bum in shock, incredulous of what I saw. Most of my clothes had been ripped to shreds somehow, leaving only pieces hanging from the most delectable body I had ever seen. Tall, slender, with curves in all the right places. This unrecognizable body was flawless, like it belonged on the runway more than…on me. A part of me.

Feeling a familiar sense of inadequacy overcome me, I felt it was strange that I should feel so inferior to…my own body. It was mine, wasn't it?! Why should I be jealous of it? It was so unfamiliar, and somehow it didn't reflect who I felt I was inside. A plain-looking girl. That's how I felt. That's who I was, even with curves like these. "How strange," I said out loud, surprised to hear a stranger's voice. My voice chimed like bells and sounded smooth as silk…and utterly unfamiliar.

After thoroughly overlooking my body figure, I finally allowed my eyes to wander up to my face, where I knew my suspicions would be confirmed. Sure enough, looking right back at me were a pair of big round eyes. Blood-red eyes.

I was a vampire.

'Vampire?', I questioned. How silly. Vampires didn't exist…couldn't exist. And yet, I couldn't shake the undoubtedly strong feeling that vampires were real. Very real.

For a split second, the flash of a memory overcame me. A ghost of a memory. I was barely able to grasp onto it, as it threatened to disappear into nothingness yet again, before I could even remember it.

A boy.

A beautiful boy.

With copper-colored hair, and skin like mine. But his eyes were different. They were honey colored, with a depth that pierced my soul. It was painful to think about. The feeling made me uneasy. I had no clue who he was. Until the memory of his voice invaded my mind.

'I'll always be there for you. No matter what. You'll never be alone.'

Coldness swept through me. Bitter coldness. I clenched my fists as I glared into the blood-red eyes looking back at me through the mirror.

Whoever this person was, he lied to me. Here I was, so very alone...lost…confused. I didn't even know who I was. Why wasn't he here for me now?

'He lied' my mind replied bitterly.

I turned away from the mirror as broken glass was crushed to powder beneath my bare feet. Whoever he was, it didn't matter now. I was on my own, and that was the only way it could be from now on. I couldn't trust anyone. Only me. As I turned to survey the room around me, in pieces, a new thought overcame me.

'He did this to me.'

'He turned me into…this thing. This monster. And then left me here. Alone.'

My calmness turned to anger.

I was a monster. Nobody would love me. How could they?

'He could he?'

Overcome with anger, I allowed my senses to fill me. My neck snapped towards the woman at the door, still frozen as if time stopped.

A feral smile spread across my face.

Not only was I a vampire. But I think I did this. Froze time.

"All the better for fun and games" I replied, eyes dancing about as I thought about what I could do with my little "gift".

Resolved, I strutted towards the woman…no—danced, it seemed—as my steps were light and graceful.

I circled around the helpless woman like a hunter would its prey. 'If I'm a vampire, then I live off blood,' I reasoned.

I knew a part of me craved to wrap my lips around her flesh suck every drop of blood from her. And yet, my resolve began to crumble and reason flooded back to me. I didn't like blood. It made me queasy. If I was a vampire, how could blood make my queasy?

"Brussels sprouts." I spoke aloud, as if it were all the reason in the world.

Yes, Brussels sprouts. This human appealed to me like Brussels sprouts would a child. Yes, it was food. Nutritious food needed for nourishment. But…I didn't like it. I didn't want it. Even if I was overcome with hunger, it was still enough to make me turn my nose up with indifference.

"Huh. I'm not a very good vampire." I joked to the frozen woman next to me, lightly tapping her shoulder as if we were friends. The body immediately fell backwards at the contact, falling over heavy as a stone to the ground.

My eyes widened in mortification. "Wait!" I shouted as I reached out for the fallen woman.

All of a sudden, everything came back to life. Birds chirping…cars and people moving about in the distance. As I looked away, confused and distracted, I jumped back when the frozen woman in front of me came back to life and started screaming her head off as she saw me towering over her in an intimidating manner.

The woman wouldn't stop screaming as I attempted to pacify her. "Please, let me explain" I pleaded, but the woman could not be mollified.

"POLICE! POLICE! SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!" the woman screamed at the top of her lungs. I could hear several people rushing towards the room, calling out to see what was wrong.

'I have to get out of here!' I willed, closing my eyes and desperately thinking how I could make my escape.

The screaming immediately stopped, but when I opened her eyes, the woman was nowhere to be found. In fact, as I looked around, I realized with a start that I was no longer _in_ the Ballerina studio! Taking in the scenery, I realized that I had no clue exactly _where_ I was.

'How did I get here?' I kept frantically asking herself. As I looked around her, I realized I was in a city, on an empty street, surrounded by buildings and shops.

But it was nighttime.

Desperately searching for some sort of answer, I walked towards a street sign to see what it said.

"8e Arrt. Avenue des Champs-Élysées".

'France?' I asked myself, bewildered.

I'm in France.

**

**AN- Okay guys, please let me know if you like it! This is my first FF for Twilight and I want it to be good! All feedback is welcome.**

**Also, if you haven't figured it out yet…Bella has the ability to stop time and teleport. If this sounds familiar, then you probably watch the TV show "Heroes". Hahah, okay, so I love Hiro's power, and thought Bella deserved to have a cool gift. It'll make the story more interesting, I promise.**

**Finally…FYI, the next chapter will be in Edward's POV. Things will get very interesting, that's I'll I'm going to say. =)**

**I'm going to ****try**** to write a chapter a day/every two days since I'm on summer break right now and all. =) **

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. I have to admit, the more reviews I get, the more eager I am to put out another chapter asap. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. It's a little different. A lot more talk than action, but it gets the story rolling! Also, I have to thank my little sister…she started the chapter. I wasn't sure how to bridge the story from the end of the book to what I already have planned to write. So props to the sistah!**

**

Chapter 1

**EPOV**

I leaned my back against the wall and stared impassively into the forest. The whole front wall of the house lied amongst the ground; shards of glass sticking up through piled ruins of wood. The setting sun brought a majestic glow to the destruction of the once beautiful home. I could feel five pairs of eyes baring holes into my body, as they had been for six hours now. Thoughts of sympathy and concern brushed against my temple, but I continued to block any full thoughts from my entering my head.

"Did Jasper leave?" I asked in a dead voice.

Alice responded, speaking for the first time since I found out about Bella. "He needed to get away for awhile…so he could get control of himself." The house echoed until silence once again filled the house. Alice stepped towards me, forcing her thoughts into mine own. _Edward, I really, really, truly, am so sorry, _emotions of her own personal sorrow flooded my mind.

Pushing her thoughts from my head, I turned away before replying. "I don't blame you Alice. I blame myself. I've been thinking and…" I paused for a moment, "Carlisle, isn't it still possible that Bella is alive, maybe James didn't kill her?" I look at Carlisle, hoping for his reassurance.

Alice stepped in before Carlisle could reply. "Edward, she's gone. I saw it myself..." Alice faltered, barely able to say it herself. "James killed her." She looked away, before making a silent resolution to look me straight in the eye. "You need to get over this fantasy that he changed Bella. What James wanted was a seven-course dinner…of _your _singer's blood. He wanted to you to get angry, Edward, to come after him."

"But maybe he…" I hopelessly pleaded, wishing my words could change what had happened.

Alice was quick to cut me off. "I saw her heart stop, Edward. You know I saw it."

My voice cracked. "Couldn't you look…?"

Alice sighed and absently shifted foot through the debris in front of her. "Please don't ask me to look for Bella's future anymore." She pleaded, reaching down to pick up a flower that lay next to a destroyed vase. She pulled the petals from the flower, one by one. "I won't do it. It's too painful for me to even think of her now. She was my best friend, and she's gone now, Edward. Gone." Alice looked up at me and I could tell she would be crying right now if it were possible.

Hearing his thoughts, I turned towards Carlisle with a look of pure agony in my eyes. I stared at him for several moments, quietly hoping it were possible.

"Carlisle," I begged.

Carlisle stood—silent and thoughtful for awhile—carefully choosing how to word what I could already hear in his mind. "It is possible," he stopped and looked at Alice, unsure if he should continue, "that Bella still managed to retain enough blood to make it through…a transformation."

Emmett, who seemed to be getting more restless by the moment, finally spoke up. "Edward, we're never going to get anywhere if we sit here and watch you destroy the house. If you want answers, you need to find James and Victoria." Emmett looked around with fire in his eyes. "We'll _beat_ it out of them. Find out what they did to Bella. Then, we'll rip 'em to shreds." His eyes danced evilly.

Rosalie, who was standing in the corner fuming, suddenly burst out in anger and kicked the sofa into the wall behind me. "Edward," she spat, "you heard Alice, _she's dead_!" She stepped forward, pushing Emmett to the side. "There's no use going after James and Victoria now. Bella's gone, and there's nothing we can do about it. It isn't worth risking the family to seek them out. Don't be selfish, Edward. Bella has been nothing but trouble for our family. I've had it." She glared over at Emmett. "You're NOT going after James and Victoria."

She rushed past me and ran out the only door that was still hanging on its hinges.

I grabbed the thing closest to me—what was left of the sofa—and hurled it after Rosalie, a low growl rumbling deep within my chest.

I began to pace back and forth, looking out into the forest every once and a while, longing to make my escape. I made my mind up. I had hours ago; I just wasn't sure how I could tell them. I pinched the bridge of my nose and let my head fall back against the wall behind me. I needed to say it.

"I'm leaving."

Esme let out a cry and ran over to me, embracing me as tightly as she could. "Edward. Please! Please don't leave your family. I considered Bella as much my daughter as I do Alice and Rosalie. We all miss Bella…but we need to get through this together," she choked.

I shook my head. I didn't want to upset Esme, but I was determined, and no one could stop me. I looked at Carlisle, hoping he'd understand. I took a step back from Esme, and addressed the entire family.

"I will not rest until I find James and Victoria. Even if it takes 100 years…I will find them. I will destroy them."

"Hell yeah!" Emmett boomed, stepping forward and slapping me on the back.

I looked up towards Emmett, slightly incredulous. "I meant that I'm going to find them…alone."

Emmett's eyes narrowed, looking as if he'd been insulted. "Man…we're in this together!" Emmett gazed back towards his other family members, as if daring one of them to say otherwise. "I don't know about everyone else, but you're not going anywhere without me."

I eyed him skeptically. "What about Rosalie?" I knew that Emmett rarely challenged his wife.

"Rose will get over it," came Emmett's only reply.

A low growl could be heard from the other room, followed by what sounded to be the dining room table smashing through a window.

Alice stepped forward.

"Jasper and I are coming." She folded her arms when I attempted to protest.

"Edward, I know I can speak for Jasper. We feel awful. We were supposed to watch over Bella, and we failed you. Plus, you know you're going to need Jasper if you plan to destroy James and Victoria. He has more experience with that kind of thing than all of us…combined."

I couldn't argue with her. I simply nodded. I then looked to Carlisle and Esme, as if asking for their approval.

Carlisle wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder and smiled for the first time all day. "We're family, Edward. Like Emmett said, we're in this together. You know that."

I nodded wordlessly, choked up with the kindness from my family. Silence followed for what seemed like several minutes, only to be broken by hissing that could be heard from the other room.

"Well shit!" Rosalie hissed, marching back into the room with her arms folded. She looked pissed off but resigned as she made her way to Emmett. "I guess I'm going too." She claimed, glaring at the floor.

"Rosalie, you don't" I began to say, but she cut me off with a look that could kill.

"The sooner we get this over with the better. I need to come along to make sure it gets done right. That way we can all move on." She sniffed, looking away from everyone.

"Well," Carlisle breathed with a sigh, inspecting the only part of the house left standing. "Seeing as Edward and Rosalie have already started the demolition...I suppose we should finish up. Perhaps stage a fire?" He suggested, looking to Esme for ideas. She could only put her hand on her chest and try to nod in agreement while looking at what was left of her home.

Carlisle could only pat her on the back. "Circumstances require we…relocate. I have to admit, our time in Forks was nearing to an end."

"But it's so unfortunate we have to leave like this." Esme finished, looking away sadly. I knew Esme always hated to leave and start over. But she accepted it. That was our fate as vampires.

"Well boys," Emmett said, looking over the house. "Jasper better get back soon, because we have a job to do!"

I could care less about the house. I couldn't think about anything, except to find James and Victoria. Alice seemingly read my mind, because she walked over and reached for my hand.

"Edward," She called, "we don't have to stay. We could leave now…you, me and Jasper. We could go to Arizona to pick up a scent. The rest of the family can join us after they're done here."

I could only nod. Alice immediately ran off into the forest to search for Jasper.

Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle began the demolition while Esme went to the garage to find a gasoline can.

For the first time that day, I smiled.

It was decided. We were going to find out what we could from James and Victoria.

And then we were going to destroy them.

**

**The next chapter will be in BPOV.**

**I thought it would be fun if every once and a while I posted a preview of future story-awesomeness... Just to give you a glimpse of what's to come. So here's a little preview to tickle your fancy!**

**

EPOV

I seemed to be in a trance. I was no longer in control of my body or mind. Without excuse, I began to walk, snow crunching beneath my boots, across the street and closer to the window of the shop, where my Bella sat, on the other side.

I ignored all thought, all reason, as I felt I was being drawn to the window of the shop like a moth to light. I was so entranced with thoughts of Bella seeing me and running into my embrace, that I hardly registered the sound of a blaring car horn coming toward me…until I noticed Bella look up directly at me, a look of shock and horror covering her face. That's when I felt something hard clip shoulder. Holding still, I looked back just in time to see a truck fly through the air from the impact of running into me. The truck flipped several times before veering into the sidewalk right where my siblings once stood.

******


End file.
